Model Behavior
by Tsumiden
Summary: REVISED Au Riku joins a modeling Agency and gets more than he bargained for. Shounenai rampant
1. Chapter 1

Author's note and disclaimer. I own nothing here only the original story idea. as usual a big thanks to Muzai, Yuuzai and Sukui for letting me bounce ideas off them and letting me borrow some ideas of theirs.

Warning:: some Yaoi, possible Yuri, language, angst possible adult situations (any sex will be on the Live journal version only.) revised and Beta'd by Muzai

Pairings:: unknown

Model behavior

By Tsumi

"What did I do to get myself into this situation?" The blonde youth asked himself. His white over shirt got caught on a nail and he loosened it with a jerk. He almost slipped and his fingers scrabbled for a hand hold, catching the drainpipe. Creaking loudly he realized it wouldn't hold his weight much longer. He looked up at his room window sighing. "It's all that asshole's fault."

Roxas Strife was your typical rebellious teenager, having recently turned sixteen he did what ever his father told him not to do. This normally meant sneaking out at all hours and hoping his brother and best friend would cover for him, and they ussualy did. His latest sneaking out had been to meet a guy his father had specifically told him to avoid, so of course he convinced his older brother to cover for him and snuck out to see him. He had caught the guy with a girl and had angrily confronted him afterwards. The guy had simply dumped him then and there and now not even an hour after sneaking out he was sneaking back in. He slipped again and as a head poked out of the window just above him and he squeaked.

"Roxas?" the voice was sleepy with just an edge of concern.

"Yeah A little help brother?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if dad catches me here I'll be grounded and you can't go out by yourself."

"Fine, but there's always our friends."

"Come on Sora."

"Should I tell you I told you so now or till you are inside?"

"Inside." He slipped a little.

"Okay keep your shirt on." The head pulled back and a few minutes later a rope made of his sheet came down to his level. He grabbed onto it and climbed up.

Sora was holding the other end which was tied to the post of his bed which sat to the left of the window. He pulled the rope up after his brother.

The room the two shared was small but held a set of bunk beds a desk, an entertainment center with a TV and VCR with a Playstation 2. There was also a book shelf with only a few books and alot of pictures of their friends. On a table beside the beds was a lamp that looked like coral light fish swimming around it. Sora's bed which was the top was covered in green sheets and a fluffy green quilt while Roxas' was blue in the same style. The two had long outgrown the cute matched twin phase but a few things still remained. Roxas sat on his bed and Sora sat beside him.

"What happened? You weren't even gone an hour and it takes twenty minutes to get there."

"He's an asshole."

"So is this where I say I told you so or threaten to kill him?"

"Both." Roxas looked over at his brother who scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So what happened?"

"He was cheating." He frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry Roxas I didn't want to be right." He said truthfully.

"It's not that bad after all he was just my first boyfriend."

"Hey at least you've had a date, I've never been on one."

"You could ask Kairi."

"No way she's like a sister."

"Shot you down huh?"

"Yeah." He looked down at him. "I'm going to bed, go on you too."

"Yes brother." Roxas got up and changed as Sora started to head back up to his bed.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"It's been awhile but could you stay with me?"

"Okay." He climbed back down and joined Roxas cuddling up to his brother on his bed. The two of them fell asleep quickly to the sound of eachother's breathing.

"Stand still, there, Perfect." the camera clicked and the young man who posed infront of it slumped decorously against the tree he was leaning against. The camera clicked again and he looked up pushing silver bangs out of his jade colored eyes.

"Miki!"

"What that was even better than the last one." The youth with the camera smiled, his own silver hair brushed his shoulders his jade eyes glinting with mischief.

The model shook his head and sighed. They were nearly identical the elder's hair was longer almost brushing his butt he wore blue jeans and a yellow and black shirt which hugged his graceful curves. He smiled at his younger brother. The young's silver hair was only shoulder length and his bangs were neatly brushed back out of his face. His clothes were black with white and silver trim he held a digital camera and was busily looking through the pictures on it.

"You said the last shot was perfect."

"It was but the last last one was even better."

"Miki."

"Come on Riku you're the model you stand there and look perfect and as the photographer I try and find the best way to show you off to the world." He deleted a few pictures as Riku walked over to look over his shoulder most of the pictures were of Riku in various poses.

"You say that everytime." Riku told him.

"the professor says it you know."

"Yeah I know. that one's nice."

"Yeah it was the one I just took." His brother smirked over his shoulder at him.

"Fine you were right." He looked at his watch. "Come on little brother we have to meet pops at the restaurant at noon."

"Right let's go."

The walked from the park to their father's work a fine restaurant in a good part of the city. they entered and the hostess smiled.

"Riku, Miki your just in time your father's break it in a few minutes let me show you a table."

"thanks Sara."

they were led to a table near the kitchen and a waitress approached. "Hey boys Tea and Coke right?"

"As always Anna."

"Be right back boys." she winked at them.

The restaurant had a very laid back kind of atmosphere for all that it was a better place to eat. It was good place to take your family for a meal but not the best place for a date. Alexander's was owned by an older man who was trying to open other restaurants around the country.

Their drinks arrived along with a third glass of water and were followed by a tall silver haired man in a chef's uniform. He looked alot like the boys and carried a tray of three plates.

"Hello father."

"Yo pops."

"Miki, Riku." He sat the tray down and took a seat across from his sons.

"You wanted to see us pops?" Riku dug into his food.

"Yes." he steepled his hands and looked at the two boys. "How would you like moving?"

"Moving?" Riku asked.

"Where?"

"Twilight town a new Alexander's is due to open there in a month the boss wants me to go as the chef I told him I would think on it." he tried to hide the hopefullness at going from the boys but they knew their father, Twilight town had been where he'd grown up having moved to a larger city to go to colledge, they nodded at oneanother.

"We should go pops, a change of scenery might be good."

"It'll be great."

"so both of you agree?"

"Yes." they said at the same time.

"Good, now how are your pictures coming Miki?"

"Great I got a wonderful shot of Riku earlier."

They finished lunch and the boys headed home to see what had to be done and started to look for a place to stay in their new home.

The phone woke Cloud at nine in the morning, He grumbled at it then answered the annoying piece of plastic.

"Strife residence this had better be important."

"Hey spike sorry for the early call but I wanted to catch you before you went out to the site. "

"What is it Zack?"

"Well Aerith's brother called last night and he's moving out here apparently Aerith is recruiting help for moving and looking up houses and stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well that place next door to your is still for sale right?"

"Yes."

"Okay thanks i gotta get back on set it's my shot i'll explain when your coherent. later." Zack hung up.

"Kill Zack." cloud muttered slamming the phone down and trying to go back to sleep.

Zack whistled to himself as he stepped up to the area for the photo shoot in only a pair of flashy silver swim trunks with a white towel over his shoulder. Four other models were sitting around on the smooth sand of the beach. A young man of about nineteen with spiky shocking red hair and green eyes he wore a deep green speedo. A fifteen year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue bikini with a gauzy over shirt. Another blonde girl a few years older also in a bikini but a yellow one with a skirt over piece decorated with orange flowers, and another man closer to Zack's' age with auburn hair in a pony tail and a pair of swim trunks with a red horse across the front. The red head smirked at him.

"Hey Zack saying good morning to your babe?"

"Nah talking to my friend my brother-in-law is moving here with his kids so Aerith wants some help."

"that sounds great." Namine the younger blonde girl smiled.

"Well they are around your age nami and one of them is trying to be a model. wonder if the boss'd hire him."

"Who knows but if you would all get in position we have work to do." The photographer a young man about Nami's age, with Black hair and brown eyes in a red tank top and blue shorts he was looking over the equipment

"Right Pence how do you want us?"

"Nami Larxene over on those rocks. Irvine I want you in the surf and make sure you get wet."

"Yes boss." Irvine grinned.

Seifer growled softly to himself as he ignored the knocking on the door and continued to try and nap. Finally he stood up and answered the door growling again at the young blonde on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Roxas?"

"To talk to Hyne of course do you think I'd be here for your sparkling personality." the youth asked.

"what ever he's in his room don't be loud i have work in a few hours."

"Right don't want to disturb your beauty rest you need all of it you can get." he headed down the hall as Seifer glared at him and went back to the couch and his nap.

Roxas knocked on the door and went in. hyne was sitting on his bed with a pair of headphones on and reading a book, from the look of it one they would be using in school in a couple of weeks.

"Hyne."

the taller blonde looked up and jumped slightly. "Roxas i didn't hear you come in."

"Because you were wearing headphones."

"Oh yeah so what's up?"

Roxas sat at Hyne's desk turning the chair so he could lean on it's back.

"Well I need your help."

"It depends on what you want."

"Well i need to throw axel off for awhile."

"No Orlette would kill me."

"Or want pictures."

"Why don't you ask Pence? i'm perfectly happy to be the supportive best friend but nothing else."

"Fine, but at least let me kick your ass at Tekken."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora woke to the sound of banging on his door, he looked up over his brother's shoulder and growled.

"Sora Roxas it's nearly noon and we have things to take care of today!" Cloud their father poked his spiky blonde head into the room.

"What things?" Sora asked.

"As I told you a week ago Aerith's brother is moving into the house next door and we are helping."

"Okay we'll be down in minute."

Cloud left the room and went next door.

Sora and Roxas finally arrived at the house and saw their dad talking with a tall silver haired man in blue jeans and a black shirt. Squall was in a pair of leather pants and a white shirt, he was carrying a box from the truck in the driveway to the house where Zack and a silver haired boy about their age in a white top and jeans. He was pale and had bright green eyes.

"Hey Squall!" Sora called.

"Sora Roxas nice of you to join us."

"at least we're here."

"True, Riku these are Sora and Roxas Cloud's sons, Sora Roxas my nephew Riku."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello so what needs moving?"

"The boxes mostly but they are set up by room I think most of the ones in here are basement or kitchen."

"All right."

They picked up a couple of boxes carrying them into the building. Roxas ' box had basement on it, so he carried it to the steps. Another silver haired boy was down there looking through some of the boxes he looked up as he came down.

"Oh hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Miki."

"Roxas umm where does this go?"

"Over there." He gestured and went back to the boxes.

"Okay." Roxas put the box with a bunch of others. "What is all this stuff?"

"Photography supplies mostly also some old keepsakes. "

"Oh."

They headed back upstairs to get some more boxes Roxas followed, deciding he enjoyed the view.

The others were still moving boxes and furniture. Sephiroth and Cloud had also started carrying stuff. They worked for a few hours before Aerith and Kairi as well as Squall's wife,Rinoa with a pair of baskets.

"Hi guys we brought lunch." Aerith smiled brightly.

"Great,"

"Thank you Aerith."

"Of course Seph I'm happy to help my favorite brother."

"you say that to all of us."

"I know I hate to choose so you're all my favorites."

"Isn't she the best." Zack beamed and Squall simply smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Aright boys,separate corners it's time to eat."

"Yes Rin."

They sat around the dark wood table in the half unpacked dinning room of Seph's house.

"You know if all of our parents know eachother why don't we?" Roxas asked Aerith.

"Well,Cloud and I went to school with Zack and Squall and your uncle. Seph's my older brother by about nine years so he was out of school but he and Zack met at work they hung out all the time but then Seph got a job at MIdgard and met your mother."

"We know what happened then." Miki spoke up.

"So how come we never met?"

"Well Zack and I usually brought Kairi to the city when we visited and Seph never came and visited us." She pouted at her older brother.

"Yes I had a lot of work Aerith."

"I know."

The rest of lunch passed with various anecdotes about the kids. After wards the five teens left to look around town Kairi Sora and Roxas giving Riku and Miki a tour.

They were about four blocks away near an apartment building when they ran into a group of their friends.

Two teen boys were playing Triple Triad (1) at a picnic table.

"Come here Ruby Dragon" Hyne a blond a couple of inches taller then Roxas in a black tank top and camo pants, crowed picking up one of the cards infront of Pence.

"Rematch." Pence said shuffling his cards. A pair of girls Namine and a brunette named Orlette were on the swings. Namine was the first to spot them.

"Kairi!" she called jumping off the swing Orlette was only a step behind her, the boys looked up from their game.

"Hey Nami Orlette." She smiled. "these are my cousins Riku and Miki, Riku Miki our friends Namine, orlette, Pence and Hyne."

"Actually I'm Sora and Roxas' cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, You're Zack's nephews then right?"

"Yeah."

"He's told me about you you want to go into a modeling agency right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there is a good one here The Honey Bee Inn, Pence and I both work there."

"I can tell you defiantly look like a model." Riku smiled at her.

"So do you." he looked her up and down talking in the short white dress and strappy white sandals.

"Nami down." Sora joked and she smiled at him. "Aww is my little cousin embarrassed."

"I'm older then you Nami."

"So."

"So is there anything else to do around here?" Miki interrupted.

"Well ther is Blitz-ball. the Highschool team has won four championships, their Captain and Forward are both being scouted by the professional league too." Hyne told him.

"Cool."

"Well, Tidus is a given since he's the Zararkand Abe's star player's son after all."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah there is also the Butterfly."

"Butterfly?"

"Yeah it's the arcade in town it's the best place to hang out."

"Cool."

The group continued to talk as they headed over to the arcade. Pence and Miki fell into a deep disscusion of cameras, their uses and subjects. The girls wandered off to talk ocasionally giggling evertime Orlette peered in Hyne's direction. Meanwhile Sora, Hyne, and Riku started comparing pro Blitz teams. Roxas listened but didn't join in, he watched Riku and Miki carefully. They were fitting quite well on their first day. Namine kept glancing at Riku though and he at her.

"Hey Riku want to pose for me in a Blitz uniform!" Miki called to him.

"Maybe." Riku answered.

"Pose?"

"Miki does photography, in fact he's my photographer."

"That's so cute."

"Well, it's not like I'd trust just anybody."

"That's understandable."

They arrived at the Butterfly, which was in a pretty nice area. Many restaurants and shops were settled nearby. As soon as they entered the door they were greeted by as young woman with blonde hair in myriad of braids and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow bikini and khaki shorts.

"I bet that's not the normal uniform."Riku whispered to his brother and Miki chuckled.

"Heya guys, glad you could make it in today" The woman waved. Peering over the new company she asked "Who are the new guys, They look like Paine's brothers, not that it's a bad thing...Always better to have cute guys that are unattached, unlike somebody we know..."

"Breath Rikku." Roxas told her.

"These are my cousins, Riku and Miki, guys this is Rikku."

"So you are related, Poo, ah well that means we're related too... a girl can dream..."

"WE are?" Riku asked, silently hoping it wasn't true.

"Yeah, you guys are my cousin's cousin's nephews I think."the last words were mumbled with her hand on her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Close enough." Kairi sighed.

"It's scary when you think about it how many family members we have in this city...And all of them are cute" She sighed, shoulders slumping.

"A lot." A voice said as a young woman stepped infront of Rikku brushing a few strands of silvery grey hair out of her red eyes.

"Auntie Sa-." Miki began before his brother's elbow met with his ribs. As he grasped Riku took up the greeting.

"Hello Aunt Paine."

"Hello Riku Miki."

"You know them?"Rikku peered the best she could,at the brothers over Paine's shoulder

"Of course, they are Seph Ni-chan's sons."

"Oh, I was right!"The young woman cheered.

"Come on, I'll show you to a table since Rikku's not doing her job."Paine brushed the clinging girl of and gestured to the boys.

"Hey!"Rikku protested the treatment.

"Thanks Paine."

Rikku returned to her job which was apparently pouncing on people as they entered the building and Paine pushed two tables together for the nine of them to sit at.

"It's weird to be here and not on the clock." Sora said as he sat.

"Yeah, you won't be yelled at for playing DDR on the clock." Roxas teased sitting next to him.

"I only do that if there are no customers." Sora told him.

"Right, I believe that."

"Hey." He pouted at his brother and the girls giggled.

"Do you want anything?" Paine asked them.

"Right could you bring us a couple of fries and two things of wings and a pitcher of coke." Roxas told her.

"Okay." She headed off to the kitchen.

As they waited for their order, Sora stared at the DDR machine across the room a couple of guys were playing it and one of the waitresses was watching. The two guys were familiar too, a red head in yellow shorts and blue shirt, his friend was a blond guy in black and yellow. The brunette smiled brightly as the blond crowed loudly after a paticularly difficult song. Rikku bounced over to her and hauled away, nearly bouncing as she moved. Roxas explained Yuna was friends with Rikku and Paine. When they got off the machine he recognized them.

"Hey Chappu Tidus!" Roxas stood up and the two looked over.

"Hey guys didn't know you would be here." Chappu greeted.

"Neither did we but we're showing a few new guys around. Riku Miki these are two of the blitz players we mentioned before, Tidus and Chappu."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

Paine got back with their food and nodded to them.

"Hey babe." Chappu greeted her.

"Chappu."

"Nice seeing you guys, but gotta go, later." Chappu led Paine away and Tidus went back to talking to Yuna.

"they are so cute." Namine giggled.

"Let me guess that's the cute blitz player she was talking about in her last letter." Riku smirked.

"Yep gotta be." Miki agreed.

"Well on that note let's play some games." Sora said.

"You just want to play DDR."

"Yes I do come on."

The group finally went home. The boys found their family's at Kairi's home with her parents. After dinner they headed home.

Miki went up to his room to set up his computer and make sure his portfolio was in order, Zack had gotten them an interview with his boss. they were going with him to work in the morning. As he worked there was a knock on the door followed by his elder brother.

"Hey utoto."

"Aniki."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure my portfolio is up to date for tomorrow."

"Ahh well are yo u going to sleep soon we don't know when he'll be over." He looked over at miki's bed which was covered with boxes and books and most of his portfolio.

"Yeah i know."

"Come on gets some sleep."

"All right I'm coming."

Riku dragged him off to his room and they curled up to sleep.

(1) a card game you can play in Final fantasy VIII.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Sephiroth found his sons asleep and had to smile it had been a while since he had seen them curled up like puppies. He shook them gently.

"Riku, Miki I have to go."

"Pops?" Riku cracked one eye open and Miki rolled over.

"I have work but there's breakfast in the oven. I will se the two of you tonight."

"All right pop's take care."

He smiled and left grabbing his keys and heading for his car. As he left he saw Cloud also heading for his own car. the blonde saw him and smiled.

"Hello Seph."

"Cloud."

"The place is opening today right?"

"Yes it is."

"When ?"

"Noon."

"I might stop a bit later then.."

"I look forward to it."

"Later then."

"Good bye cloud." He nodded and got in his car as Cloud wheeled out a motorcycle and peeled out of the driveway.

"Get up Hyne or I'm feeding your breakfast to the dog!"

"Don't have a dog." the boy grumbled back.

"Then I'll take it over to Squall's and feed it to Angelo!"

Hyne stepped out of his room in the apartment he shared with his older brother and his brother's boyfriend in a long t-shirt and boxers. He glared at said boyfriend who was only in a pair of red boxers. He was a tall blonde with an odd scar across his nose. His eyes were a stormy blue and he was a very fine specimen of male but his attitude left alot to be desired in most people's opinion.

"You're an ass Seifer."

"And your a brat, get to the table."

Hyne headed for the kitchen/living and dining room of the apartment. His brother Zell was setting up the table. Also blonde but his hair was in spikes a little tamer than Cloud's. He had an odd tattoo on the side of his face made of black lines which covered his cheek. he smiled at his brother.

"Hey Hyne."

"Zell Seifer's an ass." His brother reported. Having heard Seifer's earlier words Zell just shook his head.

"Yeah, but I love that ass."

"I noticed, though I don't get it." Hyne sat at his place and dug into his food.

Seifer came in to the room still in only his boxers.

"That's one reason." Zell muttered looking his boyfriend up and down.

"Zell." hyne whined not wanting to hear things like that from his brother.

"If you don't like it move out." Seifer growled walking up to Zell.

"Where am I gonna go? I'm not going back to Balamb."

"Then to one of your friends."

"Seifer stop trying to kick out my baby brother." Zell made him sit and sat down himself. After breakfast Hyne grabbed some stuff and went to go see Sora and Roxas. It was only four blocks so he walked.

Half way there he saw Roxas' Ex-boyfriend walking quite obviously toward his house. Hyne frowned and jumped the fence to a yard and cut through it to the house behind Roxas' and jumped the fence to their back door. He knocked and was greeted by Sora's tired face.

"Hyne why are you at the back door?"

"To avoid trouble."

"Oh come on in then." Sora let him in.

He found Roxas infront of the TV eating some cereal and playing a fighting game apparently with Sora who sat next to him and picked up his controller.

"Hi Hyne."

"Yo." He plopped down on Roxas' other side. "Don't answer the door okay."

"Why?"

"The Asshole is on his way."

"Are you sure?" Sora bristled a little as Roxas' frowned.

"Why else would he be in the neighborhood?"

"Oh yeah."

Zack whistled to himself as he crossed the street. Knocking on the door to Sephiroth's home. Riku answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Zack, we're almost ready Miki's just grabbing our portfolio."

"All right, you excited about this?"

"Yeah if this works we'll be well on our way to our goal."

"Sounds like a plan."

As he waited for Miki to come down he saw Axel coming down the street the red-head stopped when he saw him.

"Hey Zack."

"Hello Axel what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Oh merely taking a walk."

"Right why don't you hitch a ride to work with me and these two." He said as Riku and Miki came out of the house. Riku had a back pack and Miki carried a portfolio folder along with his bag for photography.

"Axel, my nephews Riku and Miki, Riku Miki Axel a fellow model at the Honey Bee."

"Nice to finally meet Zack's famous nephews he talks about you alot. You'll defiantly fit in but you sure you wouldn't rather be in front of the camera Miki?"

"No way I prefer to take the pictures." the silver-haired teen answered. this Axel guy made him kind of nervous.

Zack herded them all to his car with a quick look at Cloud's house catching sight of Cloud's sons and their friend Hyne watching they ducked out of sight as he saw them, smiling to himself he got in the car and drove to the studio.

Honey Bee Inn was a cute little building near the beach. It was red brick with grey trim and very few windows. Zack led the two brothers in and Axel took off to bother someone. Zack and the two silver haired boys headed for the main office. An older blonde woman looked up form the desk as they came in.

"Hello Zack."

"Hey Elena, is Reno in?"

"Yes he's waiting for you and these two."

"Great, guys this is Elena she's one of the bosses here. Elena these are my nephews Riku and Miki."

"Hello."

"Hi,"

"Yo."

"Well go on in."

They walked into the main office it was a posh office with cherry wood furniture and large windows. Ared head sat at the desk playing with a pencil as he leaned the chair back. He strained up as he saw them.

"Hey Zack these are the prodigies of yours?"

"Yep here they are."

"Hello Reno Damon head of Honey Bee. Now which is which?" He looked between the two boys.

"I'm Riku I do the posing." He put the portfolio on Reno's desk and he looked through it then up at Miki.

"I'm Miki I do the photos."

"I see well I could give you a trial we have a new line we're starting and I need a new model for it none of the ones we have seem right."

"All right but I'd rather Miki the photo's of me."

"Of course you realize I've never met a photographer model team like you two I want to see your stuff."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Reno now Zack take em down to Studio three."

"Right Reno come on boys."

In the studio a young blonde girl in a sheer outfit was laying against a big stuffed bear the photographer an older man with graying hair in a long pony tail and an eye patch over one orange eye was talking her picture.

:"Hey Xig I brought you the male model we needed." Zack called and they both looked up.

"I see. either would be perfect."

"Actually only Riku poses Miki's helping with the shots."

"Fine."

"Riku Miki good to see you two again." Namine smiled and stood up from the bear.

"Hey Nami."

"So Riku gonna pose with me?" She smiled and moved so that the light shone nicely through her shirt.

"Looks like it."

"Good."

A few men came over and dragged him off to the changing room and got Riku ready.

The shoot went well and Xigbar let Miki take most of the pictures. When they were done they saw Elena standing at the door to the studio.

"Very good that should be enough for today."

"Thank you Elena."

"Your welcome and hired you two really are a good team." she smiled and left.

"Hey Nami have any more shots today?"

"No I'm off."

"Well want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure there's a nice little place just down the street."

"Cool."

Roxas glared out the window as Zack was collecting the younger males. He saw Axel lean in on Miki and was tempted to go out and yell at him only Hyne and Sora kept him from doing so.

"That ass!"

"Yeah we know that." Hyne told him as he sat on his friend.

"But Zack can keep them out of trouble with Axel for now we'll just make sure Nami knows and she'll probably will tell them all about him." Sora said.

"Fine will you get off me now Hyne?"

"Alright but first tell me why he's hanging around?"

"He's been trying to convince me to go out with him again."

"He never learns huh?"

"Nope I even asked Pence to play my boyfriend but even that didn't work."

"We'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning:: citrus and heavy petting involved for lemon scenes see LJ account

Chapter 4

Riku smirked at the camera over his shoulder. hooking a leather jacket on one finger. Namine leaned against him in a leather skirt and tube top with the most angelic expression on her face. The camera clicked and both relaxed.

"Good one guys." Miki smiled checking the camera.

"Of course it was Miki, your the best." Nami kissed his cheek

"I do nothing it's all in the models." He bowed. "so you two have plans?"

"Lunch mostly want to join us?" Riku asked. He and Nami had started dating not long after their first shoot and everyone was in agreement that they made a hot couple.

"No I don't want to be a third wheel I'll just drop the film off at the developing studio and head home or over to the Butterfly."

"All right take care."

"You too."

Riku and Nami left heading for her car, and Miki went to the developer. the Photo lab was run by a twenty something blonde man with an icy attitude he took the roll with out a word and turned back to his work Miki simply left for the entrance. On his way he ran into Axel who had been hounding him most of the past week. the red -head made him a little uncomfortable especially since he flirted with him.

"Hey Miki heading out?"

"Yeah."

"Want to grab some lunch?"

"No thanks I have to meet my cousin. Maybe later."

"Sure. You want a ride?"

"Nah I'm walking over to the Butterfly."

"Okay later Miki."

"Later Axel."

He sighed as soon as he was out of the man's hearing range not noticing Axel following him. The Butterfly was an arcade about five blocks from the studio. It was owned by Zack and Squall's father Laguna but it was run by Squall. It was a nice place full of games and tables where people could eat. The kitchen in the back was run by Aerith. Roxas and Sora both worked there as well as Squall's daughter and a few of her friends. As he entered Rikku a perky blonde with myriad braids and dressed in yellow shorts and a green halter top.

"Hey Miki here for lunch again?"

"Yeah how about a burger and chili fries?"

"Sure put your butt in a seat and I'll bring them right out."

"Thanks."

Rikku gave Aerith the order and smiled at Roxas who was hanging out in the kitchen.

"Hey Roxas one of your favorite people is here."

"And what do you mean Rikku?"

"Well I believe your exact words were 'silver haired hottie'."

"Miki's here again?" he blushed slightly at the other blonde's words.

"Yep." she giggled and headed out.

He grabbed his lunch and Miki's from Aerith, who simply smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Go you are impossible ask him out or something."

"Aerith he's your nephew!"

"I know and I think the two of you would be cute together now go." she shooed him out.

Roxas carried the tray to where Miki sat in one of the booths near the kitchen.

"Hey Miki." he smiled

"Hey Roxas." Miki 's cheeks redend slightly

"Mind if I join you I just got off work."

"Sure."

"So how's work?"

"Great we did some shots of a new line today it's mostly leather and revealing "

"Cool." They ate in silence for a while, Sora passed by and stopped to greet them.

"Hey Miki."

"Yo Sora."

"Riku and Nami on a date again?"

"Yeah they're cute this is actually the longest Riku's dated any one."

"A week, actually Nami too." Roxas interjected.

"Wow." he grinned. "I gotta get back to work. "

"Have fun."

"All access to DDR when I'm on break, I will."

"My brother is in love with a video game." Roxas sighed after Sora had left.

"Could be worse."

"True."

After they ate they played a couple of games and Roxas beat Miki at DDR. Afterwards the two wandered around town finally ending up at the park near Hyne's apartment. They sat on the bench where Hyne and Pence normally played triple triad. They chatted for a while and Roxas leaned close to Miki kissing him gently. Miki leaned into the kiss, Roxas licked at his lips asking permission to deepened the kiss Miki's mouth opened under his lips and let him. finally they had to break apart to breath and looked at one another.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do that again."

"Any time." they kissed again.

Axel frowned as he watched the two kissing. He was jealous he had been trying to get Roxas back for almost a month and this little kid had him. How dare Roxas get over him that quickly. Not to mention that upstart photographer taking him. He'd get Roxas back. he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Vexen I need to talk to you yeah I know I'll see you there." He walked back to his car leaving the two alone.

The photo lab of the Honey Bee Inn was an odd place to get together. Axel leaned against the wall near the door to the darkroom. Vexen was looking over the recent shots choosing the ones to send to the catalogue office and discarding the rest. Larxene sat on a drum of developing fluid with Demyx another blonde youth Axel's age with blue-green eyes and pale skin. He was Larxene's boyfriend and a member of a band.

"Why is this so important Axel?" vexen asked sounding bored with the red-head's antics.

"Because it is." he demanded.

"Axel this is stupid and as your friend I say drop it." Larxene frowned.

"It is and you should." Vexen dropped another photo in the trash.

"Hey he's not supposed to get over me he's supposed to come crawling back."

"Sounds more like you're not over him." Demyx muttered.

"Yeah who cares if he's after that kid Miki. He's just a photographer and too naive anyway he'll get rid of him I mean he got tired of you." Larxene stood.

"Maybe." Vexen still didn't look up from his work.

"Well this is a stupid conversation come on Demyx doesn't you band play tonight?"

"Yeah."

"come on later kids." She dragged him out leaving the two alone.

"She's right Axel this is ridiculous besides your lucky she didn't hear what you wanted me to do. I will not ruin a whole roll of film for you vendetta especially since Namine is in most of the shots and the boss, and Larxene would kill me if anything ruined Namine's career she's a favorite and Riku is growing to be one as well."

"Fine I'll do something else." Axel stalked out and Vexen frowned."

Larxene dragged Demyx to his car muttering about Axel being an ass. She had only gone along with his game to get Roxas away from him she did care about her younger cousins.

"Your friend is an ass."

"Who?" Demyx asked bukling his seatbelt.

"Axel."

"He's your friend too Larx."

"He's still being an ass over Roxas so what if he's over him he's better off with someone else who isn't an ass."

"Umm isn't Roxas your cousin?"

"Of course he is our dad's are half brothers." she shrugged. "At least it worked."

"Mostly Axel's determined."

"But I know Roxas he's as stubborn as uncle Cloud and hopefully Sora and Hyne will be good boys and keep him with Miki."

"You are a matchmaker my Sadistic princess."

"Of course I am." They pulled up to the large house Larxene's parents owned it was almost a mansion and was on the other side of town from her uncle's home. She saw Namine's car in the garage as they pulled in and smiled she could tell Nami what was going on.

Her knock on Namine's door was answered by the younger blonde she was sleepy eyed and looked tussled in only a red silk brocade robe that fell to her thighs.

"Larx?"

"Hey Nami we need to talk got a minute?"

"Sure."

"Axel is being an ass and trying ot sabotage your boy toy's little brother."

"Why?"

"Because he likes Roxas and Roxas likes Miki. Better tell Riku."

"Riku knows." Riku came up behind Nami in only a pair of boxers.

"So you'll take care of him right?"

"Why is he messing with my brother?"

"Because he dated Roxas dumped him and tried to get him back but Roxas and Miki apparently are now at least making out if not dating so Axel's jealous."

"I'll hurt him." the silver haired teen's eyes glinted coldly.

"Riku." Nami put a hand on his arm.

"I'm okay but no one threatens my brother." he calmed slightly.

"I know what you mean I feel the same way about my cousins and my Nami you'd better take care of her."

"I treat her like a queen."

"Good." she smiled. "Well we have to go Demyx has a gig tonight have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." she left demyx in tow

The two younger teens slipped into the room and Riku sat on Namine's bed she sat on his lap smiling at him.

"Miki'll be okay Riku."

"I know he can take care of himself but he is my little brother."

"I know i'll be happy to help but right now i need your attention."

"I see." He began to gently untie the robe.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:: I would like to say i apoloigoize to any SoraxRiku fans out there I've gotten a few comments on the whole Riku Nami thing so I felt i should say something in my author's note I love rikuxsora really I do but one of my freinds commented that that's all I write so to prove them wrong I will write those two with the girls so if you want RikuxSora read academy thanks

Chapter 5

Roxas sighed as he went to knock on Miki's house door he had asked him to go out that night and was about to pick him up. Miki answerd the door and smiled at him. Roxas was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue top. Miki's clothes werea pair of black pants and a green shirt stolen for his brother's room.

"Hey Miki ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

They went to Alxexander's and were led to a booth. They saw a couple of others they knew. Their fathers were at a table near the kitchen. They also saw Hyne's older brother and his roomate at another table. The waitress took their orders and they talked about everything from their brothers to their dreams.

"Miki why do you want to be a photographer. I mean Pence is following his father who is also a Honey Bee photographer but why you?"

"You know I'm not sure I've just always loved to take pictures and Riku started posing for me, We decided we wanted to join and maybe start our own agencey."

"Cool if you did what would you call it?"

"Maybe our last names."

"I've never heard you last name."

"It's Valentine."

Roxas stopped for a second and started laughing.

"What?"

"The name sounds like it should be porn."

"What are you saying we should do Porn?"

"Only if it's in my private collection." He said with an odd glint in his blue eyes.

"I didn't think we were that far yet in our relationship." Miki blushed.

"We're not yet but give it time."

"Oh." He smiled.

When they were done eating and paid the bill they walked over to the theater. It was an old building with a lit up Marquee showing the movies playing.

"Oh they have Loveless."

"Never seen it."

"Dad took me and Riku to see it in the city."

"Wonder if it's a good make out movie."

"Want to find out?"

"Sure."

Roxas got the tickets and Miki bought the popcorn and soda. It was pretty empty in the theater and only a few other couples were there testing to it being a good makeout movie. They found a nicely desserted row and sat in the middle of it. It turned out to be a very good make out movie and they spent most of it doing so.

It was pretty late when they got out and headed for Roxas' home. When they got there it was dark and there was a gasp as Roxas flipped on the light. Sora and Kairi were on the couch she was stradling his waist and Sora's shirt was missing , both glared at him.

"Well, um... Hi Sora Kairi...errr Miki and I will be our room."

"Whatever." Sora told his younger brother and Roxas flipped the switch back off and led Miki thorugh the darkened living room and up to his room.

"Well, looks like Kairi finally said yes." Miki commented as they sat on Roxas' bunk.

"Definalty yes. So where were we?"

"I belive we were making out."

"Oh yeah."

The next day the group got together to talk about school which would be starting in another month.

"Wow guys, we're sophmores." Sora said looking at the letter he'd gotten from the highschool.

"Yeah, suprising you made that far..." muttered Roxas

"Who was on probation?" countered Sora.

"Shut up, I made it to Sophmore didn't I?" shouted his twin.

"Speak for yourself a couple of us are Juniors." Namine told him.

"Oh well at least we alrady know a few upperclassmen... Rikku and Yuna."

"You say that like we're safe from them."

"Come on guys the girls are not that bad and Rikku's on the team so Tidus has to deal with her more than us."

"True."

"So why are we scared of the girls?"

"Because they are scary or at least YRP are at times."

"YRP?"

"Yuna Rikku and Paine." Namine explained. "They are oddly some of the most popular girls in the school and Yuna is a cheerleader where Rikku and Paine play on the team and cheerlead at times."

"Wow."

"Yeah Kairi's a cheerleader too so is Orlette."

"Cool."

"So what do we need for school?"

"The basics of course well have to bother our parents for most of it."

"Of course."

A few nights later the group decided to go to the club Oblivion. It was moslty patronized by the emploies of the Honey Bee, since it's biggest client also owned the club. Xemnas designed most of the clothes the models wore and favored the most attractive of them with his best designs. Namine was by far his favorite and everyone knew it.

The club was two stories high and barely lit. The dance floor took up the whole top floor and had a stage where Nocturne Demyx's band played, there was also a DJ booth but it was rarely used. The first floor was a bar/pool room, tables filled it, and the bar took up most of the wall across from the door.

The group headed upstairs first. the girls dragged their boyfirends onto the floor and Roxas draggede Miki. Pence voulenteered to hold a table for them from the ones along the wall of the dance floor.

The gruop started out together on the floor and slowly split off into pairs. Many people watched them, of course most of the others here were attractive, being models and other employees of the honeybee. Namine dragged Riku to a more private corner teasing the boy in her normal manner.

"You know Riku this is one of my favorite places."

"Really?"

"Of course I can be myself and not worry about what my grandfather thinks."

"I see."

"Yes besides the man who owns this place is our biggest client he designed the line we are working on now."

"Cool."

She smiled at him and reached up and kissed him.

Roxas was also planning to drag his boyfriend off the dance floor and toward the bathrooms. promising things with his lips and fingers.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"The bathroom."

"Why?"

"Privacy."

"Oh."

He pushed the shorter boy against the wall, and kissed him soundly. Miki responded eagerly kissing back.

On the floor Kairi was tireing and dragged Sora to the table where Pence waited there were a bunch of bottles of water there. Pence closed his cell phone as they came up.

"I ordered them and checked each they are all safe." Pence told them.

"Good, thanks man." Sora grabbed one and opened it taking a swig.

"I've gotta go though."

"Awww but this is great."

"Yeah but I have to do some things I'll see you guys tomorow let the others know okay." he got up to leave.

"Okay take care."

"Right."

After awhile Namine and Riku joined them taking bottles of water for themselves. As they sat a man glidded over. He had long white hair and orange eyes. He smiled as he appraoched.

"Namine." He greeted and lifted a white eyebrow at the boys.

"Hello Xemnas, it's a pleasure to see you agian let me introduce Riku our new model and you know Sora and Kairi."

The brunette and redhead pulld away from their make out for a second to greet the man and returned to their kiss.

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed Kairi's hand.

"Hello again, Sir."

"Hello I'm quite glad you have come I was hoping to speak with our new model. Greetings Riku."

"Sir."

"I must say you are becoming as big a model in the company as Naimne and set her off nicely."

"Thank you sir."

As Xemnas spoke Roxas and Miki returned to the table looking mused and flushed.

"Sir my Phototagrapher and little brother Miki." Riku introduced the younger youth..

"Sir." Miki nodded as he sat next to Roxas.

"Miki I enjoyed the last set the developer sent up from your shots you know how to capture your targets quite well."

"Thank you sir."

"I should leave you all to enjoy yourselves I have business to run."

"Good evening sir." Namine told him.

As he walked away Hyne and Orlette approached with three other guys. Tidus, Chappu and another guy wiht blonde hair and green eyes with an eypatch over one eye.

"Hey guys here alone together?" Kairi asked.

"No, the girls are here and they have a suprise." Tidus smiled.

"Hey Gippal."

"Hi guys." the eyepatched youth greeted, he was another model at the agency and also worked with the cheerleaders at school.

"So what's this suprise?"

"You'l l see in a moment."

The lights came on and the music stopped and everyone seemed to turn to the stage where the band Nocturne had been playing. Demyx grabbed the microphone and called out to the crowd.

"Hello everyone here at Oblivion we have a great suprise for you tonight singing here with us tonight are three of the most beautiful songbirds in the city YRP!"

the crowd exploded into cheers as Yuna Rikku and Paine came up on stage in short skirts and barely there tops Demyx handed the mike to Yuna and stepped back to join Marluxia and Lexeaus with the instruments.

"Hello everyone!, Ready?"

The crowed roared again

"All right let's go Nocturne."

The band began to play and the girls to sing and it was great after a while the kids got up and danced again.

At two in the morning when the place closed most of them headed over to Larxene's house to continue the party. A few others who had not been at the club also showed up at her home, Axel was among them. Drinks wer epopured and the parent's liquor cabinet was raided. most of the kids didn't drink but the older teens did and deeply.

A hour into the party some one decided to start the games naked crisco twister followed strip poker. finaly everyone crashed in various forms of dress and undress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sora woke up to an odd tickling sensation on his chest. Craking one eye open he saw blonde hair. It was too long to be his brother and the shape of the bangs could only belong to a few people.

"Larx get off." He grumbled pushing his cousin away.

"Hn, Sora." the blonde woman mutterd grogglily and curled against the side of the couch they had crashed beside. Nami was on said couch using Riku for a pillow and Kairi was curled up near Sora's own feet. He stood up and looked over the mostly unclothed peple who were his social circle if not his friends a few actually were missing. He sighed and looked for his shirt. He found his brother under the coffeetable with Miki cuddling. both were in their boxers and Roxas still had his socks. He groaned at the memory of strip poker and the number of games that had been played, not to mentoin the crisco twister where clothes had also been optional, he hoped his grandfather was off doing something political, as he was thinking this there was a sound of somone coming down the stairs in the hall and he dove behind the couch thinking it might be his grandfather.

Gestalt Shinra, head of the city council and one of the most promient men in the city, was not happy when he saw his living room was full of the ruffians who socialized with his granddaughters. They were all nearly naked and there were smears of something on the furniture that were apreantly Crisco from the empty jar on the coffee table. He saw the elder of the two girls in her robe beside one of the sofas the younger was on the sofa with her latest boyfriend.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded waking most of the teenagers, Namine got up and smiled at him turning the charm up to full force she hugged him good morning.

"Nothing grandfather just a little celebration."

"For what?"

"Well YuRiPa got a music deal and the rest of us were so happy we partied at the club then came back here because we have the largest living room."

"Fine, but get them out of my house."

"Yes sir."

He stromed off and the gruop scrambled to gather clothes and get themselves together.

"I should head home anyway father is starting to think I'm a bad example for Garnet." Yuna smiled at Larxene.

"You a bad example? Yunie never!" Rikku chirped.

"Now those people she hangs around with.." Paine muttered.

"Yeah later Larx."

"Bye guys see ya at practice." Larxene called as they left.

The band followed behind the girls Demyx stopping to kiss Larxene.

"Later babe."

"Later."

The boys were the last to leave along with Kairi, Hyne and Orlette.

"Sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, Cuz grandpa kinda makes me lose my appitite." Roxas smirked and walked out after hugging his cousins.

"Later." Sora called follwing his brother.

Demyx grabbed his bag out of the bakck of Marluxia's truck and frowned at the small car in the driveway, it wasnt their parents' Cadilac it was a little piece of junk. He waved to his bandmates.

"You know Demyx you could still move in to the apartment with us Xexion probrably wouldn't care." Marluxia told him.

"Nah Vex needs me around here I think."

"Besdies the fact he can't cook." Lexious said montonely.

"True later guys we should rehearse tonight."

"Right we'll be by to pick you up for it."

"Later."

Demyx sighed as he unlocked and opend the door to his house. "Mom, Dad. Vexen?!" he called.

The house was quiet and pretty empty. the livingroom loooked like no one had been in it for weeks and the rest of the house wasn't much better. He and Vexen were by themselves and had been for two months while their parents were on their second honey moon at Gold saucer. Vexen was often at work or with his co-workers and Demyx was always busy with his band and working at the Oblivion. normally they went out or one of their friends brought food over though Demyx spent alot of time at Larxene's or Marluxia's for meals.

His older brother came out of the kitchen scowling he wore a dark suit and his long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Where have you been?"

"Larxe's we all crashed their last night after the club."

"So you've eaten?"

"Nope her grandfather kicked us all out before breakfast."

"Fine one of my co-workers brought breakfast by."

"Great so where's Xevion?"

"Apperantly he's not going in tonight." Vexen lead the way to the dining room.

Pence sat at the table with a box of donughts and a pot of coffee he was drinking a cup.

"Hey Pence."

"Hey Demyx sorry I missed the gig last night."

"It's okay I think having to take my brother in for work is bad enough." they shared a grin and Vexen cleared his throat."

"That's enough Demyx."

"Okay."

"We chould go."

"Right later Demyx."

"Later pence, Vexen have fun."

"You too."

Yuna waved as Paine and Rikku drove off. She lived a few blocks from Larxene in another large house with her father and little sister. She smiled as the door opened and a large blue furred cat-like humanoid opend the door to the house. He wore only a pair of pants and had the stump of a horn in the center of his forehead. He seemed to always be frowning but was a nice person. He was a Ronso, one of the mountian people who were rarely seen in the city , he was an old friend of her father's and played body guard when he had public apperances.

"Yuna home."

"Hi Kimari sorry I didn't come home last night but the others wanted to crash at Larx's so I hade to join them."

"Had too?"

"Well, you know the group dynamics."

"Garnet?"

"No she wasn't there but didn't they have a rehearsal last night too, she probrably stayed at the theater with the others." she enterd and Kimari followed.

"So where's daddy?"

"Meeting."

"Again? allright I'm going to take a nap and I have a shift at the butterfly tonight."

"Good."

She headed up to her room.

Rikku waved to Paine as she drove off and walked up the drive to her house entering the open garage to see her brother and his best friend pouring over the ancient engine of a broken down car. One thing their family shared was the enjoyment of tinkering with machinery.

"Hey, Brother Buddy."

"Rikku were have to you been?" her brother demanded seeing her she smiled and sat on the edge of the car.

"Larxi's everyone was there it was almost as good as Yuna's bashes, which reminds me the end of summer parties this weekend."

"Right we'll be there." Buddy smiled.

"Bringing Rosa?"

"Yeah of course we've only been dating for two years."

"Lucky Bastard."

"Hey you bombed on her and Paine neither of them are my fault." He pulled at a couple of wires and frowned.

"Poor thing." Rikku smiled and jumped down and sashayed into the house.

Her mom and dad were in the dinig room finishing up breakfast.

"Rikku you're home, how was the show?" Shera, her mother asked.

"Great, we all crashed at Larx's last night after wards and planned the end of summer bash, it'll be the best it's this weekend."

"About time you figured out when you were doin the damn thing." Her father Cid muttered.

"We had to schedule around everybody Pops."

"Fine, eat your breakfast, we have a lot of work in the garage and your cousin and Daryll called off again."

"Right."

Paine smirked as she parked the car next to her father's and walked into the apartment building her familyu lived in. As she opened the door to the apartment she moved slightly to the left and grabbed her little brother by the wrist flipping him over her shoulder and into the wall beside the door. She held him for amoment.

"Good moring sister."

"Morning brother."

"Not bad, but your grip is sloppy." A woman's voice spoke from deeper into the apartment and their mother walked into the room.

She had dark hair and eyes and was slim she didn't look past thirty or like she would have twin seventeen year olds or seventeen year old grandchildren either. at thiry four she was still a beautiful young woman but much clamer then she'd been at their age.

"Yes mother." Paine dropped her brother and bowed to her mother.

"So how was last night?"

"Wonderful."

"Great come and have breakfast both of you."

Their father was at the table, he had long blakc hair and red eyes like his daughter's. Edge had takend more after their mother while Paine was alot more like their father.

"Paine."

"Father."

Squall didn't look up as Kairi walked into the house, he had brought over the book from the Butterfly to try and make his brother actually do some work on the store that they both were supposed to be running. Zack on the other hand stood up and greeted his daughter.

"Hey Kairi, how's my favorite girl?"

"I though that was mom?"

"Well, both of you are."

"Right daddy."

"So have fun?"

"Tons and we are having the party this weekend coming up."

"Great."

"Hey Uncle Squall." she smiled and hugged him.

"Hello Kairi, Have I ever told you I'm glad you are nothing like your father?"

"Often."

"Squall be nice." Aerith smiled bring out breakfast.

"Yes Aerith." he sighed.

"So Squall aside from the party when is Lulu's wedding?"

"Next spring before the Blitz season starts."

"Of course."

"Where's Vivi?"

"Rin has him, she and Selphie are going shopping this morning."

"Ahh."

Hyne walked Orlette to her house and she smiled.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't Roxas look so cute with Miki?"

"Yeah they go well together I guess, way better that bro and the asshole."

"You really don't get along with Seifer do you?"

"Should I? come on Orlette he's an ass."

"True he is a jerk but obviously your brother loves him for some reason and you don't have to date him."

"Nope I have the greatest girl ever."

"Flatterer." she blushed and held his hand tighter.

"Of course." he kissed her cheek and she headed up to her home.

Hyne continued on to his apartment and sighed as he heard odd noises from his brother's room he simply went to his room and put on his headphones to listen to some music and finish his summer report.

Sora opend the door to his house and was knocked over by a large ball of silver and white fur which turned out to be his father's dog, a husky chow mix with bright blue eyes.

"Down Fenrir, off good girl don't eat me." Sora tried to puish he off as she licked his face.

"Fenrir off come on." Roxas pulled on her collar and finally succede in removing the dog.

"Something tells me dad;s not home."

"But his bike 's here."

"But he must have gone out cause if he was here she'd be with him."

"Guess so, i'll take her to the back yard."

"all right."

Sora took the ciollar and dragged her to the yard as Roxas went in and looked arund not finidng his father or a note he sighed and went to see what was on TV.

Riku opened the door and enterd his house Miki only a step behind him. He saw no sign of their father even thoug the man's car was in the driveway.

"Pops?" he called, getting no answer he shrugged.

"Guess he's not in."

"Or napping he hasn't slept much you know."

"Yeah dad needs some body."

"Yeah I know, he does."

the two teens heade for thier rooms decing to nap on Riku's bed.

Sephiroth woke from a very comfortable sleep hearing his elder son call for him but he really didn't feel like moving. The lump curled up to his chest moved.

"I think your sons are home."

"They are."

"Okay." A light kiss grazed his cheek and blond hair tickled his neck.

"Should we get up and see them?"

"Later, it's warm here."

A little while later Sephiroth got up to make somehting to eat, he grabbed his panrts and headed for the kitchen to make something to eat. As he was cooking Riku wandered in half asleep still and saw his father standing infront of the stove shirtless with bite and scratch marks on his torso and one nice hickey on his neck.

"Hey pops you're home."

"Hello Riku." He looked over at his son. "Is there a problem?"

"No but it looks like you were attacked by a vampire."

"I was not attacked by a vampire Riku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."Cloud wandered in in only a long shirt and his boxers.

"I see." Riku walked over to Cloud and stood infront of him arms crossed. "What are you intentions toward my father?"

"It's more like what are his intentions towards me Riku." he told the boy. "But sex moslty."

"I see." He lifted on eyebrow in a perfect if unconsios imitation of his father.

"Does this bother you? his father asked.

"Nope on the contrary pops you need someone besdies me and Miki. "

"Why do I have the feelign the two of you have been talking about this?"

"We have been." Miki entered passing Cloud.

"Seph your son's scare me sometimes."

"Try raising them."

"So are you two an item yet?"

"Yet?" Seph looked at his younger son who was smirking like he knew something.

"Yeah it's been obvious for weeks now."

"Yes we are dating Miki."

"Good."

The two men exchanged a glance and smiled, at least two of the boys didn't care. Sora and Roxas might they had not been sure how to tell the four of them but them walking in on it seemed to be the best appraoch for Sephiroth's sons at least.

ther was a knock on the door and Riku went to answer it finding cloud's sons there.

"Hey riku." sora greeted. "Have you seen our father."

"Hey, yeah he's in our kitchen."

"Why?"

"Ask him."

The two younger teens followed him to the kitchen, the others were sitting down and three more plates were set out.

"Hey pops."

"Sora Roxas."

"Why are you in one of pops shirts?" Roxas asked their dad.

"At least they're already calling you pops." Cloud mutterd and the brunette and blond stared at the two adyults for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked taking a seat.

"we have somehting to tely you boys." Cloud began.

"are the two of you havein a affari?" Soar demanded.

"Not an affaair Sora a relationship."

"Relationship?" roxas looked at his dad and over at Miki. "but what about Miki and me dateing?"

"even if we are in a realtionship the two of you are not blood related Roxas it wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay."

"any other suprises pops?"

"We were contemplating moving in eventually, Cloud's house is larger than ours."

"when?"

"Not yet maybe durring one of your breaks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was only a week till school began. The kids were all preparing for the big end of summer bash which Yuna's father let them hold at her house. she was a senior but her little sister Garnet was in the same class as Namine and orlette, so the parties would still go on for at least until their graduation.

There were over fifty people at the house for the party, all of them were at least classmates of one of the main circle of friends. the whole Blitz ball team and their cheerleaders, the band, Garnet's fellow actors In Tantalus, the Racing team; just about everyone their age they knew.

"Hey Zidane nice to see you again!" Yuna greeted the blonde as he and his elder brother strolled up the walk.

"Hiya Yuna looking good as ever, where's Garnet?"

"Upstairs she'll be down soon."she informed him,before turning to the elder. "Hi Kuja."

"Yuna." he smiled charmingly. "beautiful as always."

"Thank you come on in."

More students came in smiling and talking as they gathered in the yard to mess around swimsuits were worn and swimming began along with some games. Braska and Kihmari had left for a meeting leaving the kids free reign of the house, as long as they respected his rules. The band Nocturne set up on the deck to play as everyone had fun.

Riku and Miki arrived looking around surprised by the amount of their classmates there in attendance. Was there that many people in their class?The blitzball team in their uniforms, the cheerleaders in their skimpy little skirts, the racing team in their jackets with chocobos emblazoned on the backs along with their names. They saw Hyne and Pence talking with Gippal.

"Hey Riku miki!" Pence called seeing them.

"Hey pence."

"About time you guys got here, the video game marathon's already going on and there's gonna be a blitz game later." Hyne told them.

"Cool." Riku smirked

"So where's Sora and Roxas?"

"Well Sora's at the marathon and Roxas haven't seen him for a while I think Setzer's talking to him." Gippal said leaning against a tree.

"Cool." Miki wandered off in the direction that Gippal pointed as Riku went to find Namine.

Roxas was talking with a couple off Blitzers and a young man with silver hair in a purple coat. He saw Miki and smiled.

"Hey Miki over here!"

"Hi Roxas."

"Hey guys, be nice" he insisted before draping an arm over the newcomer.

"This is my boyfriend Miki. Miki these guys are Datto and Keepa from the Blitz team and that's Setzer, captain of the struggle ball league."

"Nice to meet you Miki."

"Hi." he turned to Setzer. "I know you don;'t I?"

"I'm sure you've heard of me, Zexion's my elder brother."

"Right the Hellion."

"That is his pet name yes." he grinned. "I don't supposed you know Struggle ball?"

"A little." he admitted.

"Want to join the team?"

"I'll think about it."

"Geez Setz he just got here and you're already hogging him." Datto smirked.

"Well your captain isn't' here to get him."

"If you are going to argue, I'm going to drag Miki off before you try and play tug of war." Roxas told them taking miki's arm.

"Aww you never let me have any fun Roxas."

"No that would be Daryl that never let's you have fun." He laughed drawing Miki away.

"Nice people, friends of yours?"

"Actually yes, I was on the team for a season but I wasn't that good I am on the Struggle ball team though."

"Wow."

"Yeah. it's no big deal it's a small team only me Hyne, Pence, Orlette, and Setzer."

"Well since struggle ball just got big it's gonna take some time."

"True, so you want to join?"

"I'll think about it." He smirked. "But for now let's just enjoy the party."

"Right come on I'll introduce you to the people who mean something."

"Fine lead the way."

The Blitz team started their game in the pool and a few others were pulled in to play against them, Riku was among the ones pulled in. Most of the guests gathered to watch. Axel took a swig of the beer he was holding and ignored his friends who were also drinking with him as he watched the younger kids especially Roxas and Miki he frowned as they yelled for Miki's brother to make a gal. Zexion tapped his shoulder he turned and was handed a new beer.

"Drop it Axel it's not like you haven't loved em and left them before."

"So." he took a swig of the new bottle. "They are not supposed to get over me that quick it wasn't even a month and he's all over this new kid."

"Who's a pretty decent photographer."

"Yeah pops thinks he's good." Axel finished off the bottle and accepted the new one.

"And his brother's a good match for Namine or is that another problem?" Marluxia smirked.

"I would think that bothered you since she dumped you for a photographer at one point."

"I would have dumped me for most of them though not Xigbar." Marluxia waved his arms for emphasis before taking a swig of beer and grimacing, he really hated that taste.

"I don't know"Demyx shrugged "he's interesting."

His statement was accentuated by Larxene smacking him in the back of the head.

"As long as you are not that interested." She told him.

"Of course not baby, you're the only one for me."

"Don't kill my brother out of jealousy Larxene, I would have to explain it to our parents if they ever come home." Vexen said monotonely as he walked up with a couple of six-packs.

"Of course not Vex, though where have you been?"

"Busy, stupid photographers who think they can bother me about their work on my day off." he grumbled handing out a few bottles.

"Tell them to buzz off then." Lexaeus shrugged before setting downing his bottle and heading off to join the rest of the blitz ball team.

"You do realize his father is the head photographer? I cant tell him to buzz off for at least five minutes." the blonde informed them claiming the newly vacated spot. .

"Hey, I'm the bosses kid and you tell me to buzz off all the time." Axel told him.

"Because you are a moron." He told Axel matter of factly.

"Whatever." the red head finished his beer grabbed a couple more the six-pack and wandered off towards the game.

He saw Miki wander off from the others stopping ot ask a question and the guy pointed inside obviously giving directions.

"Bathroom break huh now's my chance." He muttered following the younger teen into the house. He watched the boy go in the bathroom. He waited till Miki came out and walked over to him.

"Hey Miki."

"Axel."

"Want a beer?"

"I'm underage."

"So? I've been drinking since I was twelve it's no big deal." he shrugged.

Miki tried to think of something to say to get away without aggravating the obviously drunk red-head.

"Hey Miki!" Setzer sauntered up behind them a smirk on his scarred face "Oh hello Axel, my brother's wondering where you wandered off to and wanted to know if you'd bring more beer."

"Fine I'll go get it, stupid Zexion." He growled and started off towards the kitchen.

Setzer smiled and winked at Miki.

"As I was saying Miki we're about to have a struggle battle want to join?"

"Sure." they walked toward the doors.

"You know you shouldn't go anywhere alone with most of these people, especially Axel. He's trouble,."

"Yeah I know, I was trying to walk away when yo u showed up."

"Great you owe me one then."

"Fine but nothing to make Roxas jealous."

"Right since he is such a jealous a person." Setzer grinned and the two headed out side to play.

They joined the others to play struggle bal. it was an interesting game there were no teams, as it was an all out one on one. Something akin to sword fighting with foam covered bats where you wailed on one another and got points for it. It was Roxas' type of game he could beat on his friends and they couldn't get upset with him about it. He smiled as Setzer approached with Miki in tow. The pair engaged in some sort of discussion, most likely Setzer trying to draft the boy for the team; not that it was a bad thing. they could use the new blood and besides he would get to see more of Miki who was normally buys with his own job as Roxas was with the butterfly. Once they reached them Miki wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and lay his head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Hey you okay Miki?"

"Fine and Setzer's almost got me convinced to join the team."

"Almost?" he glance at the older silver haired teen.

"He wants to see us in action." Setzer told the blond.

"Oh no problem I could wail on Setzer for you."

"Roxas if we're going to play we are going to play properly." Setzer said an pointed over ot the struggle ring that had been set up a few moments before by hyne and Pence. The struggle bats were out already and being inspected for any damage once they were ready lots were drawn to see who would fight who then the fun began. Roxas' first opponent was Hyne who had never managed to get past Roxas' guard leaving him breathless and the loser after only five minutes. Pence was okay at the game but did it more as a hobby anyway. Leaving Roxas and Setzer the only ones who were a real challenge for one another.

Finally Roxas beat out Setzer to many applause and Miki took Hyne's bat to jump up onto the stage. Roxas looked startled to see him but bowed a greeting.

"My turn Roxas."

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't"the silver haired teen grinned.

Roxas was surprised by Miki's skill. the boy was fast fans agile keeping him on his toes and nearly beating him the margin was very thin.

"wow not bad Miki."

"I've had practice."

"I noticed."

After the game everyone gathered by the stage for the cheerleading tryouts which they held unofficially every year before school even started.

As the girls jumped around to Nocturne's music Zexion hung around by the stage watching Lexaious. his brother sauntered over a smug look on his face.

"Hey ni-san, our family is just full of talent aren't they?"

"I suppose."

"Well after that do you still think struggle's a waste?"

"I guess not as much of one as I had thought." he said absently. "I won't tell father it's a waste of your time happy?"

"Thank you."

"what ever."

The party was going on well into the night since this was one of the last free weekends before school. As they messed around Axel's phone went off.

"Axel yes pops I'm at Yuna's yeah okay i'll let them know." He headed over to the stage.

"Attention everyone especially those of the Honeybee there is a fashion show for clients next weekend all models are on call and all photographers as well." He told everyone.

"Any other details Axel?"

"Not yet but pops is having a meeting with the designers tonight so all honeybee employees are off tomorrow."

Cheering met this one as a good number of the people here also worked the Honeybee.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

warnign for this chapter- yaoi lemon in the end

Chapter 8

The honey bee was in chaos preparing for the fashion show. the designers were all wanting their best things on the best models the photographers had to figure out the best angles in the room for their cameras. there was also a set area for the media who were invited and a place for the few VIP's that Reno had invited. Elena looked over her list as she stepped into the large room set aside for the event. she motioned over Wedge the head of the photographers.

"Yes Elena?"

"How many of your people are up for this?"

"I have five I can spare if we want to make the deadline on the magazine without using runway photos I can give you all seven if you do."

"Fine all seven we can use the ops from the runway and the party afterward. the people won't mind if the mag's late if we use those."

"Yes mam, Pence Xig I need you over here." He called walking away. the man and the boy joined him in planning out the seating for the photographers.

The room was looking good by the time Reno arrived to look over the work.

"looking good babe." he told Elena

"Of course it does wince you showed up when it was almost done."

"One of the perks of being the boss." he grinned.

"As long as your son stops doing the same thing he acts like the company is already his."

"Yeah i should talk to him about that."

"Either you do or I do and i guarantee you'll be nicer." the blonde woman told him.

"I see." he raised on eyebrow and went to check out the work.

"Yeah i'll talk to him later maybe after the show this is important."

"More important then your son? Fine but you had better."

"right Laney."

In the back rooms the models were looking over the designs for the show each being fitted for the outfits they would wear. Axel was strutting about in only a pair of tight jeans while Nami was posing as Xemnas' assistant Zexion was measuring her. Xemnas was going over the design he had in mind with Riku watching every nuance of the silver haired teen's movement. Zack was digging through the clothes there already talking with Irvine about them. Selphie was also being measures along with Larxene and another blonde woman Celes Chere. Edgar and Sabin a pair of twin brothers were also being fitted.

Reno and Elena entered the fitting room and watched the chaos proceed, it was looking great they would have a full house and show off their finest assets. He smiled to himself and gestured for Axel to join him. The younger red head approached.

"Yes dad?"

"Looking good kid just remember to listen to the photographers got it."

"Yes sir."

"Hey boss have you got a look at these outfits they're amazing." Zack called.

"The clothes are your department Leonheart i just write the checks."

"Right boss like you've never done the runway." Zack grinned, the two of them had worked together years ago as models and as soon as Reno could he'd made his own company taking a good number of the models with him, like Zack and irvine.

"I haven't touched it in years you know that i'll leave it to those who look the best on it like Nami and Riku here." he gestured at the two younger models who were finally done being measured.

"What about us boss?" Namine asked.

"I want to two of you to be at the fore front tomorrow night consider this your public debut Riku."

"Yes sir Boss." the silver haired boy grinned.

"that's great we'll look so good up there won't we lover?"

"Sure we will Nami after all you'll be up there."

"Flatterer." she blushed.

"Wow thick there Riku." Zack whistled.

"I think it's cute why don't you talk to me like that anymore Irvy?" Selphie pouted.

"I do just not that badly i suppose."

There was a knock and Reno grinned . "Oh yeah one more thing guys we have a new contract model tonight too." He went over an opened the door. A tall statuesque woman with long white hair and long tall ears dressed in clothes designed to get attention stood there. Beside her was a tall man though still shorter than her. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in well tailored business pants and a blue button up shirt.

"Balthier Fran welcome to the honeybee these are my models everyone Fran and Balthier."

"as in Archadia's from and Balthier?" Riku asked.

"The very same except we no longer are affiliated with them." He smiled. "Reno Zack, Irvine it';s been quiet a while."

"It has indeed, good to see you two again." Zack grinned and irvine waved.

"Mr. Daemon gave us a much better contract." Fran smiled at him.

"Indeed."

"Well I was trying to make us look better." Reno smiled.

"And we are here to support this star of his."

"Of course, Riku Namine come here." the two teens come over and he put a hand on eachone's shoulder. "these are your stars at the moment Riku Valentine and Namine Shinra."

"Yes I see."

"And the rest of you are her to make them look good." he told the other models, Irvine and Zack gave mock salutes, Celes and the twins nodded and Selphie grinned.

"No problem boss we can always make eachother look good." Axel put an arm on Riku's shoulder.

"Yeah you are a pro at making others look good Axel." Riku said trying to sound good natured and casual.

"Yeah I try." Axel shot back.

"Excuse me Axel it's your turn on the spot." Zexion called.

"Coming Zex keep your pants on." he wandered over to the men.

"It would be nice if you kept your shirt on." the silver haired youth muttered.

Once he left Reno headed off with Elena to look over the rest of the preparation. once they were gone everyone went back to what they had been doing. Baltheir grabbed Riku's shoulder.

"Riku would you mind a word?"

"no."

the two wandered away form the others and Balthier took a seat on a clothes trunk Riku sat beside him.

"I have o admit you seem young to be as comfortable as you look in this place."

"I like it I've always loved to pose for the camera I've seen the ultrasounds it looks like i was posing in a lot of them."

"Ah, yes there are a few of us born like that i was the same according to my father."

"What about Fran?"

"She's a Veira a rare sight no matter where you go very few of them deem to deal with us Humes. She wanted to be a model and Archadia gave her a job she chose to come with me here when i left them."

"Wow that's hard loyalty to get form anyone."

"Every one has at least one person that loyal. "

"Well yeah Miki my brother I'd do anything for him."

"I'm sure he's do the same. is he a model?"

"No, he's a photographer mine actually."

"Even have your own personal photographer, you'll go far in our world."

"I hope so."

"How about a tour of this place."

"Sure."

As the two men left Xemnas looked Fran up and down once it was her turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet a lovely specimen like yourself. it will be a pleasure to design something for you're unique form."

"Thank you."

When Riku and Miki got home they found cloud in one of their dad's shirts and a pair of jeans in the kitchen making dinner. this had become a very normal sight.

"Hey pops." Riku greeted.

"Riku Miki welcome home dinner should be ready in a bout half an hour."

"Great, where's everybody?"

"Your father should be home form, work soon. Sora's out walking Fenrir and Roxas would have just gotten off work at the butterfly."

"Great."

About five minutes later Fenrir came bounding in dragging Sora on the end of her leash. She went strait to her master who was still busy at the stove in the kitchen she sat at his feet and wagged her tail her tounge lolling out as he scratched her ears.

"Good girl Fenrir."

"Dad she dragged me all over the place again your dog is trying to kill me." Sora said unclipping her leash.

"She is not Sora." cloud told her petting the dog again.

"hey pops does dad do that if you pat his head too?" Riku asked coming into the kitchen.

"Riku don't ask questions like that." Sephiroth told him walking into the house from the garage. Roxas at his heels still in the black jeans and t-shirt with a white over shirt he wore at work.

"Just curious." He smirked.

"Remember Seph that one is yours."

"I know."

When they sat down to dinner cloud cleared his throat.

"Everyone I have something to tell you. the boy's mother called today she wants to have dinner with us next week."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because she wants to know how we are doing."

"And do you wish us to be there cloud?"

"Of course I do Seph i love you I want all six of us there and you behave Roxas."

"Yes pops."

"So what's the problem with your mother?"

"It's not our mother it's our stepfather even our sister Marlene isn't that bad neither's denzel it's Baralai who's a problem."

"Wasn't Baralai the guy hanging around with GIppal and Nudge at the party?"

"Yeah that's him."

"He was kind of up there."

"I still don't understand why the two of you can';t get along."

"He hates me."

"I highly doubt that."

After dinner they settled into the living room to watch movie, CLoud and Seph snuggled on one end of the couch. Miki and Roxas took the other end. Riku took the recliner and Sora sat on the floor leaning on Fenrir. About two hours into the movie the boys began to droop. Roxas found himself as a pillow as miki fell asleep on his lap, soft snores came from the floor and Riku was out on the recliner.

"come on Miki, bed time." Roxas nudged Miki but the boy muttered and rolled over he sighed and picked the boy up carrying him to his room.

After laying the boy in his bed Miki would not let go of his arm and Roxas finally lay down next to him letting the other teen cuddle against him to sleep.

down stairs the others stirred and headed off to bed Riku ended up dragging Sora ot the guest room where he and Roxas were supposed ot be sleeping finding it empty he checking on his brother and saw the two curled up together on top of the covers dressed he smirked and headed for his room.

the next morning Roxas found himself being used as a teddy bear. the silver haired boy was snuggled against his chest with arms wrapped around his body their legs were tangled together and it was oddly comfortable. he was used to spooning with Sora but this felt different. he smiled and leaned to kiss him, miki reacted with a kiss as he slowly woke up. green eyes blinked open.

"Roxas?" he whispered as they pulled away.

"Good morning Miki."

"Hi."

He leaned in for another kiss. hands began to wander. they had not gone further than kissing yet and Miki was nervous as Roxas touched him, not that he was about to stop him it felt good. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Roxas Miki breakfast." Riku called through the door ." and the shower's free."

"Thanks Aibou.". Miki scrambled up and out of bed he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Roxas sighed and headed for the room to get his clothes.

They gathered for breakfast which Sephiroth had cooked and headed off to go through their days, Miki and Riku were every busy with the fashion show along with everyone else at the Honeybee. Sora and Roxas were still at the butterfly with the addition of Hyne to the crew. Seph was busy with the restaurant and cloud was busy with his work.

Morning was a slow time for the butterfly, even in the summer. Most of the teenagers didn't get up to till noon and the few adults who went there had work. So that time was normally used by the crew to mess around normally Squall had no problem with this as it din;t hurt anything., as long as any of them didn't make a mess. Aerith was in the kitchen setting up for lunch with Yuna and Hyne's help. Rikku and Paine were supposed to be setting up the tables, Paine was but Rikku kept messing round until Paine hit her with a towel. Sora was sweeping up and casting longing looks at the DDR machine while Roxas turned the machines on and made sure the pads were clear.

around lunch time the customers finally started to come in in small numbers. mostly teens and young adults Squall hadn;t expected anything else in the way of customers though ha few adults did show up ion occasion. one he did not expect was his elder brother.

"Hey Squall I gotta talk to ya."

"Fine come back into the office."

"What is it?"

"Well it's not really a big deal but you know about the show this weekend right?"

"Yes."

"Well are you and Rin going to come?"

"Rin was wanting to go we'll probably have ot bring Vivi."

"well he can keep the brat twins company Selphie's gotta bring them with her."

"rin will most likely want to watch them too."

"great."

The day finally came for the show. everyone was preparing. the crowd gathered in the seats media photographers the magazine's photographers and a few freelance filled the seats. the models were getting dressed in the back with the help of a few assistants. Reno stepped out onto the runway and greeted everyone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the HOneybee Manor's annual show, tonight I have the honor of introducing our new rising Star Riku Valentine.

Riku stepped out on the stage in a low slung pair of jeans and an open jean vest with a red symbol on the back. the crowd cheered.

The show progressed smoothly, cameras flashed people posed and everyone was loving it. in the back Riku smiled at his brother who had slipped back stage.

"I can't believe i let you talk me into this Aibou."

"Come on Miki it'll be finer and no bodies going to expect it."

The two were dressing in matching outfits of pure black leather. Riku;'s was high necked with a flowing jacket and tight pants a zipper went form the waist to the neckline of the shirt. Miki's .jacket was shorter and ended at the waistline showing a good inch between his top and pants. it was sleeveless with the zipper pulled down to show part of his smooth chest. Namine came up to them in white in a white spaghetti string sundress. in light blue sandals.

"Ready boys?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

They stepped out onto the runway. the Mc introduced them and the style. the crowd cheered and the photos were taken. Miki picked Roxas out and smiled at him winking slightly at the wide blue eyes. Once they returned backstage Roxas had beaten them there. Riku and Namine went to change for the party leaving them alone.

"Hey Roxas."

"Miki you didn't tel me you were going to go up there."

"Wanted it to be a surprise". He smiled. "Were you surprised ?"

"Very." he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Reaching up he unzipped the tight leather shirt.

Miki smiled in the kiss and pulled Roxas into the nearest dressing room. The skin tight leather was carelessly flung to the ground as they fell onto a pile of clothes. roxas followed the zipper of the shirt with feather light kisses down the slowly exposed skin. Miki's hands busily pulled at the shirt tucked into ROxas' pants. it was unbuttoned quickly and soon joined the leather on the floor. pants were hastily undone and were removed.

"No underwear?" Roxas smirked as he pulled down the leather pants.

"Too constricting in the pants." MIki gasped.

"I see." he delved after the semi-erect cock he had uncovered.

Miki gasped again as hot breath and warm wet tounge touched his tip. Roxas smiled as he licked at miki's member like it was an icecream. he squirmed and cried out sa he filled his lover's mouth with his seed.

Roxas pulled away. a smile on his lips as he slithered up his lover's body and kissed him again. Miki felt Roxas' erection against his thigh as they kissed and wiggled rubbing against it. Roxas reached down to touch the other boy's entrance feeling miki jump as a dry finger entered him. he pulled out again and pulled out of the kiss putting his fingers to Miki's lips. they were eagerly pulled in and coated with saliva he pulled them out of his lover's mouth and touched that sweet entrance. Miki's body jumped again as he entered and prepared the passage. Roxas found that one spot that caused a jolt of pleasure ot pass through the boy's body.

"Roxas!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, just take me already fuck me please."

"Well you did say please."

He smirked and at up. laying back and pulling miki up onto his lap. the older boy gasped as he was pulled down on the invading cock Roxas angled it tp make sure he brushed the prostate again and again and he thrust into his lover. He released into the tight warmth and sank back onto the floor. Miki pulled off of his and snuggled next to him exhausted. he giggled.

"What?"

"We still have to make it to the party."

"Later ." Roxas murmured.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 model behavior 

"Where's you brother?" Sephiroth asked Riku as the party commenced.  
"He was changing last I saw him maybe he had to go to the bathroom." the silver haired teen shrugged and took a sip of the soda he had grabbed from the refreshment table.  
"In other words he's off making out with Roxas." Cloud said coming up on his lover's side.  
"Most likely." the man said in agreement.  
"you know you're awfully calm about your children and sex pops." Riku told him.  
"you two can take care of yourselves."  
"Right well i'm going to go bother my new role model Balthier over there and get him away from the gaggle of media later pops."  
"Later Riku."

Axel smirked to himself in the security room as he watched the various cameras the one in the dressing room gave him a great view as well as the one down in the photo-lab.  
"So Vexen actually does have a libido." he muttered. popping out the video and putting in a fresh one he grinned and walked out with the two videos.

Balthier and Fran were surrounded by the press who were willing to pull aside as Riku approached.  
"And of course here is the manor's newest star Riku, join us in the lime light here will you Riku?" Balthier smiled, pulling the boy over to join them.  
"Riku how does it feel to be so young and already a great model?" a person asked.  
"It's fine I mean I love the job and my fellow models are great."  
"And how about being paired up with a model like Namine Shinra?"  
"She's a babe." He shrugged. "She's a great girl too."  
"and you're brother is your primary photographer is he not?"  
"Yes he is and the best one i've ever met." He grinned.  
"And where is this brother?" another reporter asked."  
"I believe he was talking to a fellow photographer last time i saw him." He told them looking around as if to locate him. He saw Miki enter with Roxas and Pence. he caught his brother's eye and Miki excused himself form his friends and came over smiling brightly and rapped an arm around his brother's waist.  
"Everyone this is Miki my younger twin brother and the best Photographer I've ever seen."  
"Not to mention the only one you work with." Miki chided him.  
"True."  
"Miki you are certainly as attractive as your brother why don't you model more often?"  
"I'm not to fond of the front of the camera i prefer the back of it." he said blushing slightly and hoping that any hickeys were covered by his shirt.

As the twins talked with the reporters Roxas smirked to himself seeing his boyfriend blush. He loved the silver haired teen. He was almost sorry that he wasn't his first, not that that mattered. he saw Axel enter and talk to Vexen who had wandered in just before they had. Vexen hit him and took away something before stalking out of the room again. He frowned Axel was up to something he hadn't bothered him in a few days and Setzer had told him about what had happened at the party and Yuna's, he owed him one. A quick glance for his brother found the brunette playing arm candy to their cousin Namine and to Kairi at the same time not a bad looking picture to him Namine often used Sora for arm candy since he was her cousin and would behave and he looked alot like her but not too much like Roxas did. Poor Demyx was next to them being used the same way by Larxene who was also saying how good a musician the youth was and pimping his band. 

Zack was also being plagued but he had experience and easily slipped away to talk to cloud and sephiroth.   
"So when are the two of you moving in together?"  
"We've already started actually." Sephiroth took a sip of his drink.  
"Really about time guess I owe Squall thirty Gil."  
"you bet on when we'd move in together?"  
"Yeah why not you guys bet on me marrying Aerith."  
"True."  
"Yeah Cid still owes me Gil on that one." Cloud said stealing Zack's drink.

Vexen glared at the two tapes he had taken form Axel. even if he was the bosses son he should not be in the security room. the guy kept doing things that should not be allowed he was tempted to tell their boss but instead he took the tapes to the development lab and shoved them in his locker he had no clue what was on the second tape but he would get rid of it later. A sound in the office startled him and he looked up to see Zell emerge from it he saw the younger man and smiled.  
"Hey Vexen shouldn't you be at the party?"  
"Shouldn't you?"  
"Yeah I just had to get something form my office."  
"I had to put something in my locker i will see you monday."  
"Right later." 

The younger man walked off and Zell turned back to the office.  
"I told you I heard something." Zell said as he closed the door. the blonde sitting on his desk shirtless just smirked.   
"So what it's one of your developers he's gone now." Seifer pulled Zell back into the office and locked the door.

The party finally broke up around midnight and everyone headed home. Sephiroth and his sons joined CLoud and his in their home again. The boys had fallen asleep in Seph's car on the ride home. Cloud and taken his bike and roared into the driveway behind them. As soon as he opened the door Fenrir was in his face nearly knocking her master over.  
"Down girl down yes i'm happy to see you too."  
"I bet her food dish is empty." Sora said sleepily.  
"I'll check." Roxas slipped past them and headed for the kitchen to look at the dog's bowl it was still a quarter full but the water was empty. He picked it up to fill it and Fenrir stopped licking Cloud and came hurtling in to the kitchen. Roxas put the dish down and neatly sidestepped the large dog.

Back out in the living room Sephiroth and CLoud headed to bed followed by Sora and Riku Miki waited for Roxas.  
"Want to join me again?" he asked.  
"Like I'd miss it for the world."

The next morning found Sephiroth clattering about in Cloud's kitchen fixing breakfast for them all. Fenrir was laying on the floor out of the way near the back door tail thumping the floor every once in a while hoping he would drop some food, every once in a while he would drop a scrap of meat in her general direction by accident, or so he would tell anyone who caught him at it. He heard someone on the stairs and Fenrir leapt up to attack the brunette who came though the doorway int o the kitchen.  
"Ah down Fenrir bad dog no eating me for breakfast." Sora pushed her away.  
"Fenrir here." Sephiroth said and she wandered over and licked the man's hand.  
"That's not fair she listened to everyone but me."  
"She's listen to you if you tried to be firmer." he told the boy and turned back to the bacon sizzling away on the stove.

Sora walked over and patted the dog covering up his plan to steal bacon. he snitched slice and walked to the table Fenrir following whining as the boy ate his bacon.   
"Need any help?"  
"you can set the table if you like."  
"Sure." he'd gotten used to having the man around not ot mention RIku and Miki. it was interesting have another pair of brothers. Odd he had not liked to stay with his mom who had three other kids one son with her current husband his daughter and an adopted son but he didn't mind these two maybe it was having absolutely no blood relation to them or the fact that marlene had often tried to dress him up in her dresses when he was younger. shuddering at the thought he went ot fetch the dishes, after banishing Fenrir to the back yard.

Once the others wandered down for breakfast they all started to move things from Sephiroth's house to cloud's since CLoud's home had two more bedrooms than Sephiroth's. Riku and Miki were moved into one room. Miki's massive computer hardware was put in the study and the boy spent an hour setting it up just right used to this Riku continued to unpack their clothes and such and put them away. They had separate beds but often ended up curled into the same one before though lately Miki had ended up curled up in Roxas' bed with the blond. Sora didn't mind as long as they just slept but he had a feeling he would be stealing Miki's bed alot. 

Most of their furniture was put in a storage lot a few miles away since cloud already had furniture. The food form their kitchen though filled up the fridge and cupboards as did their dishes. by nightfall everything was in place and they all collapsed in the living room. As they rested the phone rang, CLoud looked at the caller ID.  
"It's Tifa."  
"What's mom want?"  
"I don't know." He said grabbing the phone. "Hello Tifa."  
"Hi Cloud you sound exhausted did I call at a bad time?"  
"No just got home from helping a friend move." he said snuggling against Sephiroth as he spoke.  
"Oh okay, so do you remember what we talked about a few days ago?"  
"Yes you coming over and visiting with the kids."  
"Yes."  
"And that it's this weekend."  
"Just making sure you remember."  
"Of course the boys are looking forward to it." he said and Roxas faked dying as sora rolled his eyes.  
"Great I'll see you next weekend I have ot get back to work."  
"Okay see ya then." he hung up and looked over at the boys. "Behave you two."  
"We are."  
"Just please be on your best behavior this weekend."  
"Do you want us to stay here this weekend Cloud?"  
"Of course this is your home now too." He leaned up and kissed Sephiroth.  
"Besides mom should meet you guys."Roxas said simply he got up and stretched. "i'm going to bed night everyone."  
"Good night Roxas."  
"Night."  
"Go to bed." Cloud told him sighing. He loved his boys but Roxas was too much like him at that age. 

The other boys followed soon after leaving their fathers alone with the dog.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 model behavior

A jeep pulled up into the driveway of the two story house around noon. Tifa got out and looked up at the house it was still the same place he had lived since he'd graduated from college a nice little house with a full front porch that at the moment had a number of teenagers on it playing triad. Sora had gotten up when he saw the scar and ran to see her.

"Mom!"

"Hello Sora." she smiled.

Barrett climbed out of the other side and Marlene jumped out the back followed by Denzel and Baralai. Roxas stood up but he stayed on the porch with their friends.

"Hello Roxas."

"Hi mother. Barrett."

"That's the best you're going to get out of him don't worry we've also refused to call anyone else mom." Sora told Barrett as he rejoined his twin. The other teens had moved aside as the others approached, and Fenrir started to bark from the back yard. Cloud came to the door.

"Hello Tifa Barrett."

"Cloud."

"Hello Cloud."

"Come on in." He held it open as they filed in Roxas, Sora, Riku and Miki Followed.

They settled in the living room and Sephiroth came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks so they could talk.

"Tifa I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Seph."

"Boyfriend?" she asked looking Sephiroth over, it wasn't a bad look he was hot and she could see why Cloud would like him.

"Is there a problem with that mother?" Roxas asked missing the look.

"Of course not."

"Good since dad's relationships are none of your business."

"Roxas." Sora looked at his twin in shock; Roxas had never said anything like that to their mom before.

"Roxas please behave." Cloud asked his son.

"Yes Dad." he muttered and sat on the couch arm close to where Miki sat.

"It's okay Cloud, Roxas I have no problem with any choice you dad makes we made our choices years ago."

"Like abandoning your sons." he demanded and stormed off.

"Roxas." Sora called after his brother and sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you Sora."

The brunette found his brother in their room at the window.

"Roxas?"

"I'm fine Sora."

"No you're not what's wrong?"

"Mom left us."

"Yeah so what dad's great remember the only thing he's ever told you not to do is date Axel."

"I know."

Sora put his arms around Roxas' shoulders leaning on his brother.

"Is everything okay up here?" Riku asked from the doorway.

"Yeah Riku come on in."

The silver haired teen came in and approached the young boys.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"You do realize you're luckier than most kids Roxas."

"How?"

"Four parents."

"Barrett's not any parent of mine." he huffed.

"Fine three and you have a mom." Riku reminded him.

"Sorry Riku." he said seeing the odd look in hi eyes.

"It's fine besides it's your parents you need to apologize too."

"Later." He turned back to the window. "We're missing a brother though."

"Yeah Miki's talking to Denzel who apparently has a thing for computers and is at this very moment meeting the Monster." he told them thinking of Miki's computer system.

"Poor thing he'll be hooked to it their entire visit." Sora laughed.

"Yeah."

"So what about the other two?"

"Living room still though Marlene had pulled out some pictures of Sora in a dress and I had to leave."

"She didn't." Sora groaned and ran out of the room hoping to steal the pictures and destroy them.

"Poor Sora."

"Why did she dress him in her clothes?"

"He was smaller then her and only two years old."

"I see."

The two sat in silence for a while, Roxas staring out the window and Riku watching him. Neither wanted to say a word. Finally Roxas sighed and looked over at him.  
"Riku I know it isn't really any of my business and no one ever says anything but what happened to your mother?"  
The silver haired youth looked down at his feet for a moment than back at Roxas.  
"It's okay, she died when Miki and I were born, the doctors told her it might be bad for her to have kids but she wanted one so badly and when she found out she was pregnant with twins dad said she was so happy but she didn't make it we were preemies by almost two months as it was."  
"You wouldn't know it looking at either of you."  
"Yeah except Miki gets sick easily that's why he doesn't do many sports."  
"I see." he looked back at the window. "Must have been tough on Pops then huh?"  
"Yeah at first but we've always bee na team you know dad and us."  
"That's great dad and I don't get along."  
"I noticed."  
"Yeah."  
"You know we should probably try and save Sora form Marlene."  
"Or vice versa."  
"Yeah."

In the living room the mood had calmed and the adults were talking.  
"So Sephiroth wheat do you do for a living?" Tifa asked curious about her ex's lover.  
"I'm the chef at Alexander's."  
""Really I love eating there the food is wonderful."  
"Thank you, what do you do Tifa?"  
"I run a bar in the city Seventh Heaven."  
"I see. I believe I've heard of it isn't that the place Where Cid is always going?"  
"Yeah he goes ther all the time with Yuna and Paine's dad's." Cloud told him.  
"At least he hasn't changed." Barret said.  
"Yes."

Sephiroth stood and smiled.  
"I should check on dinner."  
"Want some help?" Tifa asked.  
"If you would like." the two left the room leaving Barrett and Cloud.

When dinner was ready they were all gathered again Miki and Denzel were still talking about the computer system. Sora had decided as he ate watching his twin and step siblings talking animatedly seemed to make him even sullener. He picked at the food as he tried not to stare at Miki.

Tifa was watching all the children as they ate she couldn't say anything to Roxas to stop his attitude the on,y time he seemed to relax during the meal was if one of the other kids said something to him. It was a pity he was still and at her over Barrett she sighed and continued to eat.

Once dinner finished Tifa and Barret gathered their kids up to leave.  
"Nice meeting you seph you should all come over some time."  
"We'll try See you later."  
"Bye,."

They left and the kids trudged up to their rooms, the four crashed in Riku's room curling up together on the bed. They left and the kids trudged up to their rooms, the four crashed in Riku's room curling up together on the bed. Seph stopped tocheck on them before going to bed himself smiling slightly they were an interesting group of children.


End file.
